


Idiots in Love

by BRIKAYLACOLE



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Denial, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRIKAYLACOLE/pseuds/BRIKAYLACOLE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam deals with jealousy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots in Love

The cup of tea shattered as it hit the stone wall with a crash. Adam stared at the remnants of glass and amber liquid running downward. He startled a little at the sound of a voice next to him. He'd thought he was alone. 

"What the cup do Levine?" Gwen looked at him with a smile but her eyes always gave her away. She knew he was hurting and she was giving him a choice, we can talk about this or make it a joke. It was in his court.

Adam almost took the offer. It was probably time to face some shit. But in the end, he was a fucking coward and as good a friend as Gwen was, she was kind of the last person he could go there with. He quickly closed the pic on his phone that he'd been looking at, the one from Fallon that showed his obvious irritation when two of his good friends were only singing together as a joke on a freakin talk show. He really needed to get it together. 

"Damn thing slipped." He jibed lamely. 

She nodded, noticing the pic but not saying a word about it. "Ah. Yeah I hate it when they do that. Well, you're going to need new tea." 

"Caffeine is definitely a must with all these interviews. I can't believe what time we had to be here this morning. Fuck." He wiped at his face and she laughed. 

"I know, right? I'll go see if I can find you another one, maybe something stronger." She turned to head back down to the Today Show studio where she'd come backstage when she turned back. "Hey Adam. If you ever want to chat about what made that cup slip, I'm totally game. I think you'll find there's no reason for them to be jumping out of hands like that." She giggled. "Ok this metaphor is out of hand. I'm not even following myself anymore. Just, talk to me ok?" She looked so earnest he felt like an ass. 

"You got it beautiful." He was grinning as she finally left, but once she was out of sight, Adam sank into the floor. 

He was such a jerk. Even if Blake and Gwen were dating, which he honestly seriously doubted, why shouldn't he just be happy for them? They are both his friends and have been through hell this year. They deserved someone who wouldn't break their hearts. If they'd found that person in each other, he should be thrilled.

Instead he acted like a jealous fan girl pouting about not getting any attention.

Sighing, his head fell forward as he scrubbed at his face again. He tried to tell himself once again to get it together. He was Adam Fucking Levine. Front man for one of the most influential bands in history. He'd literally toured the world and was married to one of the sexiest Victoria Secrets models known to mankind. And he was straight damnit! 

Adams head came up as he heard the telltale sounds of cowboy boots. As soon as he saw the handsome dimply grin and twinkling blue eyes he knew he was officially screwed. 

Adam may be a straight married world renown rockstar. But he was also absolutely unmistakably in love with his very male best friend. 

He really needed to come to terms with this fact and then figure out what the fuck he was going to do about it. 

"Well there's my sexy Rockstar! I'd wondered where you'd gotten off to. You gotta see some of the fan pics of last night on Fallon man, it's awesome." He was laughing and the boyish evil grin made Adam groan. Yep, definitely officially screwed.

He missed the look of longing in Blake's own eyes that he carefully schooled before helping the front man up, missed the gentle stroke  
of revealed skin along Adam's back as he steadied him, missed the way the country singer imperceptibly sniffed his hair before quickly letting him go. 

Gwen didn't miss a second of any of it though. Standing from the edge of the studio, she regarded the two idiots she adored, sharing a knowing look with Pharrell. Gwen was still mending her own broken heart, but she'd be damned if she didn't help the two morons. They were so obviously in love and doing absolutely nothing about it. Decided, she walked up to them brazenly. 

"Here idiot." She handed a new cup of tea to the rocker before addressing Blake. "He needed a new one after shattering his first cup in anger." She pointed at the mess still spilling down the wall. "He's jealous we sang together. Isn't that cute?" She turned back to Adam. "Just freaking tell him you're in love with him, then decide together what you're going to do about it. It's mutual I promise." She threw her thumb over her shoulder at the tall country singer standing with his mouth agape. "He spends every single moment you aren't looking, staring at you and he tries to inhale your scent like a drug any time you're within 20 yards." She laughed as they stood dumbstruck and sashayed right back out of there. 

Blake kicked at the ground timidly. "You jealous a' me singin with blondie? I ain't got nothin for her but friendship bud."

Adam's face turned a very dark shade of red. "Um I yeah I mean. Wait what?" Shit Adam felt like a fool. When exactly did he become so articulate? 

"Adam look at me." Blake invaded his personal space and tilted his chin up with his fingertips. "Are you, I mean is she right? Is that true?" He whispered the questions separating them. And once again Adam was faced with a choice. 

But instead of answering, he wound his hands around the big guys neck and leaned up. Blake would have to meet him halfway for this to work. But that's what made it perfect. They had to want this together, to choose this path, because it would cause a shit storm for both of them.

Blake didn't even hesitate. Warm gentle lips pressed against his own and Adam opened for him immediately. Fuck what had he been waiting on? This was right. This was perfect. He tasted his cowboy properly before releasing him as they brought their foreheads together. 

"Oh Adam. So long, buddy. So fucking long." Adam nodded, he had to agree. They'd been idiots to deny themselves, their past almost painful to think about.

Adam pulled back to look in those blue eyes again. "But today's day 1 of an even longer future." 

Blake grinned and his cheeky Cowboy said "sure is, especially when I tweet about our first kiss." Blake ran as Adam took off after him.

"Wait! Don't you dare!!! Get the fuck back here Dickhead!"

Gwen and Pharrell watched from afar laughing and shaking their heads. Well, their friends were finally together but they were still idiots.


End file.
